Diario de una sangresucia
by DaniHP
Summary: Pamela Fernidand es una sangresucia y lo sabe, fue abandonada con su hechizero padre por su muggle madre, odia a los muggles y planea prohibir la unión muggle-mago cuando salga de Hogwarts pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando Draco Malfoy entre a su vida?
1. 1 Mis primeros años como sangresucia

**1. Mis primeros años como sangresucia**

Tal vez lo más difícil que debe hacer un mago es tener que confesarle a un muggle lo que realidad es. Eso le pasó a Henry Fernidand, llevaba dos años casado con una muggle, nunca había mencionado la magia y no se sentía bien con eso. Algún día ella lograría enterarse de alguna manera y si tuvieran un hijo, de seguro sería mágico. No, su esposa debía saber.

Una noche, se sentaron a hablar, Henry le confesó a su esposa lo que le había guardado por mucho tiempo, al principio ella no le creyó pero después de demostrárselo, lo hizo. Ella no dijo nada y subió a dormir; Henry se sentía bien en haberlo hecho aunque era muy obvio que a ella no le agradó la noticia, pero ya lo resolverían después.

A la mañana siguiente, Henry salió a trabajar mientras su esposa seguía durmiendo, se pasó todo el día pensando en cómo sería de ahora en adelante su relación con su mujer. Al volver, encontró su casa casi vacía, subió corriendo y en la cama había una nota de su esposa, diciendo que de verdad lo sentía pero no quería vivir una vida así.

Durante el transcurso de un año, las cosas se ponían mucho peor, Henry perdió su trabajo y la razón; pero la recuperó al recibir una carta un sábado por la mañana, era de su esposa y decía:

'Henry,

Perdón por irme sin decirte nada, pero la verdad es que no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien así, nunca fuiste capaz de decirme lo que eras y por eso me fui. No te envió esto para pedirte perdón ni para volver, si abres la puerta sabrás la razón, me enteré de esto unos días después de irme, perdón por dejarte con toda la responsabilidad pero no me quiero arriesgar a tener una vida con magia.'

Henry no entendía de qué hablaba su esposa y cuando leyó la carta por segunda vez, abrió la puerta y había una canasta con sábanas encima. ¿Qué estaba dentro de la canasta? Yo. Mi papá me sujetó en sus brazos y miró alrededor para ver si estaba cerca su mujer pero no, entonces empezó a leer mi ficha de nacimiento:

Nombre: Pamela Fernidand

Nombre de la madre: Anónimo

Nombre del padre: Henry Fernidand

Lugar de nacimiento: Escocia

Tenía más datos pero mi padre dejó de leerlos y se concentró solo en mí, era toda una Fernidand: ojos azules, cabello color azabache y una chica nariz pero con un pequeño aire de mi madre. Mi papá empezó a llorar porque con solo tres meses, había sido abandonada con un mago que lo único que tenía era un corazón roto.

Demostré mis habilidades mágicas cuando tenía un año, podía volver a llenar mi plato de comida o hacía que mis juguetes floten. Mi papá me contó lo que pasó con mi muggle madre cuando tenía nueve años y desde ahí empecé a odiar a los muggles, pensaba que no deberían casarse con magos como nosotros y me preguntaba cuántos niños habían pasado por lo que yo y si pudiera, prohibiría esas uniones.

A los once años recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y nunca me había emocionado tanto, iba a vivir en un castillo en Inglaterra con otros magos, aprender magia, alejarme de los muggles y no ser observada todo el día por un depresivo padre. Compre todas mis cosa emocionadísima, mi papá me regaló un pequeño búho y mi varita me parecía lo más hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida.

Partimos el treinta y uno de agosto de Escocia a Londres y a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, mi papá me dejó en la estación nueve y tres cuartos. El viaje en tren fue el mejor de todos, golosinas increíbles, magos geniales, los uniformes me encantaban… Uff! Ese día fue perfecto.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Slytherin por mi gran ambición de ser grande. Los chicos de esa casa me preguntaban por mi familia y nerviosa decía que mi madre fue una gran bruja que murió por una rara enfermedad, fue de gran suerte que todos me creyeron.

En los primeros dos años me enfocaba en mis planes sobre los muggles y los magos pero no me di cuenta hasta tercer año que había alguien que me miraba diferente a los demás, que sonreía y se le iluminaban los ojos cuando hablaba de mi punto de vista de los muggles o simplemente cuando estaba cerca. El primer día de nuestro tercer año me di cuenta de que la estupidez que él había hecho fue por mí y salió muy lastimado. ¿Y esa persona? Draco Malfoy.


	2. 2 ¿Enamorada?

**Hola, bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi primera historia, así que si tienen recomendaciones o críticas, todas son bienvenidas.**

**2. ¿Enamorada?**

Recuerdo mi chillido cuando el hipogrifo se abalanzó contra Draco, dejé de respirar hasta que él se movió y Hagrid se lo llevó a la enfermería, en ese momento escuché a dos gryffindors susurrar:

-Lo hizo por Pamela Fernidand.- dijo la una

-¡Shh, cállate! Casi te escucha- dijo la otra y se alejaron un poco pero aún así las escuchaba- ¿No te parece obvio? Todo lo que él ha hecho por estos años ha sido por ella. Pobre, ahora que salió lastimado, ya no creo que quiera seguir conquistándola.

Se fueron riendo pero todo era confuso para mí. ¿Draco Malfoy intentando conquistarme? No tenía idea de por qué yo le interesaba, si era cierto que a él le interesaba lo que yo pensaba de los muggles, ¿pero era solo por eso o qué? No sabía que Draco tenía interés por alguien o… sentimientos. De noche, daba vueltas en mi cama sin saber en qué pensar, luego me di cuenta de que Draco si era muy guapo, además de chistoso y lindo. Él sí era alguien que era compatible conmigo, así que planeé preguntarle que tal estaba en la mañana y estudiaría detalladamente su reacción; al final, no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Te duele mucho, Draco?- le pregunté en el desayuno.

Dejó su actitud bromista atrás, me miró dándome una media sonrisa y me respondió:

-Un poco pero la enfermera me dijo que no podré hacer las tareas por un tiempo.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

-Pero yo lo iba a…- Empezó Goyle pero Draco lo detuvo con un codazo.

-Me encantaría- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.- Gracias Pamela.

-De nada- Respondí sentándome en el espacio que él me dio.

Esa noche en la sala común, lo ayudaba y me di cuenta de que él era muy gracioso, nos reíamos, hacíamos bromas y pasamos de maravilla. Recordé que todos decían que Draco estaba enamorado de mí cuando con su mano buena me puso unos cabellos atrás de la oreja mientras escribía; alejé los ojos de la tarea para concentrarme en los de él, empezó a sonreír pero entraron dos chicos a la sala común y volvimos a concentrarnos en los deberes. Nunca me había fijado en lo bonitos que eran los ojos de Draco, grises, muy grises pero tenían algo, como si decidieran llenarse de luz en el momento exacto.

Esa noche dormí mejor que la anterior, entré a un mundo de sueños donde Draco y yo no éramos interrumpidos, aunque una pregunta no salía de mi cabeza: ¿estaba enamorada? Pasaron semanas y nuestra amistad crecía, le quitaron la venda del brazo pero aún me pedía ayuda con su tarea. El tercer año en Hogwarts pasó muy rápido y sin darnos cuenta, ya estábamos por acabar el cuarto año. Mi relación con Draco no se hizo ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, hablábamos siempre que podíamos, trabajábamos juntos y la pasábamos muy bien, pero nunca pasó algo más como yo pensaba.

Unos dos meses antes de acabar el año, me enfermé y últimamente había peleado mucho con mi padre, todo parecía ir de mal en peor, un día estaba sola llorando en la sala común porque mi papá había dicho en la carta que él nunca había querido tenerme, que fui un accidente y que la única razón de porque mi madre me había abandonado fue porque yo era una molestia. Tiré la carta a la chimenea y el dolor de mi corazón era más grande que el de la cabeza. Escuché unos pasos saliendo del dormitorio y una voz conocida me preguntó:

-Pamela, ¿estás bien?

Draco corrió a abrazarme y cuando paré de llorar le dije todo, me tomó de la quijada, me miró a los ojos y me dijo que nadie podía hacerme sentir inferior porque según él yo era perfecta y que nadie ni siquiera mi propio padre merecía mis lágrimas. Me tapó con una cobija, me acomodó en su pecho y me calmaba mientras me acariciaba la cabeza; al fin caí dormida. Cuando me desperté, Draco seguía abrazándome, no podía creer que toda la noche, él se había quedado conmigo así que lo desperté con un beso en la mejilla, me respondió con uno en la frente, recostó su cabeza en mis piernas para seguir durmiendo y le rasqué la cabeza como él había hecho conmigo la noche anterior; estaba muy agradecida con él y casi olvidé porque estaba tan triste.

-Creo que me atrapaste completamente, Draco Malfoy.- Le dije pero él estaba muy lejos como para escucharme.


	3. 3 No sé si es amor o amistad

**Hola! perdón por la demora, bueno espro que les guste este capítulo. Gracias a los que pusieron reviews y marcaron esta historia como favorita, de verdad GRACIAS!**

**3. No sé si es amor o amistad**

Acabó el cuarto año y yo me sentía mucho mejor, no le respondí la carta a mi padre y él no volvió a escribirme. Draco me ayudó como podía y lo logró, yo no necesitaba a alguien que me haga sentir mal o que no le importe; solo quería el calor de Draco y tener esa sensación de protección, él había sido un ángel conmigo y yo le debía todo.

Llegamos a la estación de trenes y tuve que despedirme de Draco y cuando me abrazó, me dijo: 'no te dejes'. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui, saludé de una manera seca a mi padre y nos fuimos. Mi papá y yo casi no hablábamos. Draco y yo nos escribíamos casi todos los días y cuando no, pasaba horas releyendo todas sus cartas, tal vez sí estaba enamorada de él pero no lo admitía. Una noche, mi padre y yo comíamos y ahí fue cuando me dijo:

-Has estado recibiendo muchas cartas este verano… ¿Quién te escribe?

-Mis amigos- dije sin interés.

-¿Hay algún muchacho?- preguntó y yo dejé de masticar, cuando él se dio cuenta me dijo- Así veo ¿cómo se llama?

-Draco- dije casi susurrando.

-¿Draco qué?

-Draco Malfoy.

-¿Un Malfoy? -Dijo con disgusto –Pamela, ¿te das cuenta de la clase de amigos que tienes? Sus padres fueron seguidores de tú-sabes-quien.

-Él es diferente. –Le respondí molesta.

-El muchacho tal vez aspira a ser mortífago.

Me enojé mucho, mi papá no conocía a Draco y ya hablaba mal de él así que clavé el cuchillo en la carne y le grité:

-Bueno, tal vez yo también quiero ser mortífaga.

Me levanté y me fui, estaba muy molesta con mi padre, yo no le importaba y no tenía por qué meterse en mi vida. Sin darme cuenta, lágrimas de rabia corrían por mi cara pero me las sequé cuando vi que mi pequeño búho tenía una carta de Draco, la leí y mi humor cambió completamente… ¡Él y su familia venían de vacaciones a Escocia por dos semanas! No podía estar más feliz pero después de un tiempo recordé lo que le grité a mi padre en la mesa. ¿Yo mortífaga? No era muy difícil de imaginar, pero no estaba segura de que yo quería eso, tal vez sí, la verdad, no tenía idea; los mortífagos eran los únicos que odiaban a los muggles tanto como yo y confusa, me fui a dormir.

No volví a pensar en los mortífagos cuando Draco llegó, su familia estaba no tan lejos de mi pueblo y los visitaba casi todos los días, pasábamos increíblemente, su familia era asombrosa y misteriosa pero sus padres eran muy amables y era lo más divertido estar con ellos. Solo me sentí incómoda cuando su padre me preguntaba sobre mi madre, oculté mi nerviosismo en una falsa actitud de tristeza hasta que Draco le hizo una seña a su padre para que pare de preguntarme cosas. Draco y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y hablábamos de todo, me dio tristeza cuando regresó a su hogar y me di cuenta de lo aburrida que sería mi vida el resto del verano.

Un día cuando llegué a mi casa, mi papá me dio un boleto de tren para Londres y me dijo que me quedaría por unos días a comprar mis materiales y que no podía acompañarme. No le di mucha importancia y fui a Londres, compré todo y la verdad era más divertido que estar en mi casa pero solo quería volver a Hogwarts con Draco. Al fin llegó el día esperado, me sentía libre de nuevo y alegre, con Draco, cualquier lugar era mi hogar; no importaba donde. Cuando me di cuenta de eso afirmé: estoy enamorada y esto es amor.

**Gracias por leer! espero que les haya gustado y una vocecita malvada en mi cabeza me dije que deje todo en suspenso así que solo les diré que el siguiente capítulo se llama: Del amor al odio hay un solo paso (música de suspenso) :)**


	4. 4 Del amor al odio hay un solo paso

**Me darían un review?**

**4. Del amor al odio hay un solo paso**

Todo en Hogwarts iba perfecto, los meses pasaron muy rápido y ya casi salíamos a vacaciones de navidad, todos estaban felices por volver a casa menos yo, no tenía idea de cómo iba a tratar con mi padre en un día tan feliz. El hecho de que Draco y yo nos íbamos a escribir todos los días me reconfortaba un poco.

El veintiuno de diciembre estaba en el compartimento del tren con dos chicas que después de un rato salieron dejándome sola, lo cual no me importó. Ya había anochecido y mi lectura fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió, vi a Draco, le sonreí y me dijo con tono burlón y sarcástico:

-Oye, esto está muy lleno. ¿Crees que entre uno más?

-Estaremos muy incómodos- respondí con el mismo tono.- Pero podemos tratar.

Nos reímos y Draco se sentó a mi izquierda viendo por la ventana, estuvimos como una hora hablando hasta que me puso el brazo alrededor del hombro y me dijo con cara preocupada:

-Pamela, si tu papá no te trata como debería, ¿me escribirías de inmediato, verdad?

-Si Draco.- Dije riendo- Me recuerdas eso todos los días.

-Es que me importas.

No sabía si Draco me dijo eso en tono romántico o no, pero yo estaba muy perdida en sus ojos como para pensar en eso.

-¿Sabes algo?- Empezó- Me encanta el color azul.

-¿Y yo te he dicho que me muero por los rubios?

Nos reímos por lo malas que fueron nuestras indirectas, Draco con su mano libre me tomó de la cintura, lo agarré del brazo y con la otra mano le moví unos cabellos de la frente, me sonrió y nos empezamos a acercar. No podía creer que iba a besar a Draco Malfoy, probablemente él lo había querido desde hace mucho antes que yo pero esto parecía un sueño hecho realidad, cerramos los ojos y mi nariz tocaba la suya, antes de que me acerque más y que mis labios tocaran los suyos, una voz en mi cabeza me murmuró: 'díselo'.

-Draco…- dije obedeciendo a la voz- Antes de que esto siga, quiero decirte algo.

-Dime Pamela- Respondió tranquilo acercándome más a él.

-Bueno yo… yo- Empecé, tontamente, bajando la cabeza- Yo no sabía esto desde hace un tiempo y... mi papá fue el que cometió el error y yo... –Draco me levantó la quijada para qué lo mire a los ojos y se lo dije- Mi mamá era una muggle.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Draco soltándome.

-¡Espera!- Le dije agarrándolo del brazo más fuerte.- Te quiero explicar.

-¿Explicar qué?- Respondió soltándome molesto.- ¿Que me mentiste todo este tiempo? ¿Que hiciste que te quiera para que al final me digas que eres una sangresucia? ¿Eso Pamela!?

-No, por favor Draco entiende, no podía llegar a Slytherin y decir que soy mestiza.

-Pero decidiste mentirme- Dijo parándose.- Decidiste ser así conmigo para que al final me enamore de ti y luego pretendes que porque estaba a punto de besarte todo iba a estar bien.

-No es así- Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos.- Siempre te lo quise decir pero no sabía cómo, yo también estoy enamorada de ti, perdóname Draco.

-¡No te perdono! Eres una mentirosa, nunca te importó lo que yo sentía por ti, solo lo que los demás pensaban de ti. ¡Mentirosa!

-¿Y tú qué?- me enojé y lo empujé contra la puerta- Eres un lamezuelas, solo haces y piensas lo que tu padre dice, no puedes tomar una decisión sin consultar a tu papá ¿o sí?

-¿Y?- Me dijo acercándose de nuevo.- Prefiero ser mil veces un lamezuelas que un mentiroso. ¿En qué otra cosa mientes Pamela?

-¡Cállate! Lárgate y no me hables.

-Bien, eso justo iba a hacer.- Abrió la puerta y empezó a salir.- También planeo alejarme de ti, sangresucia.

-¡Perfecto!- Grité mientras tiraba la puerta detrás de él.

Me abalancé contra el asiento y empecé a llorar, pensé que Draco era diferente y pensé que una vez enamorado, no le importaría mi tipo de sangre pero me equivoqué. Lloré todo el camino a Londres y en el tren a Escocia lo hacía en silencio para que nadie me vea, de verdad estaba destrozada. No podía creer que el chico que me dijo que nadie me podía lastimar, acababa de romper mi corazón.

Llegué a mi casa muy de noche, mi papá dormía, cuando me desperté, él ya se había ido a trabajar; me quedé un rato abrazando mi almohada, luego comí algo y regresé para desempacar un poco, en el momento que saqué el primer paquete de uniformes, encontré una caja verde con plateado y una nota de Draco que decía: 'No abrir hasta navidad!' La abrí y había un collar de una serpiente que decía: 'True Slytherin', cerré la caja, la tiré a un rincón y me puse a llorar.

Las vacaciones no fueron tan malas como creí, cuando iba a volver a Inglaterra, mi papá me dio un abrazo, no uno cualquiera, sino uno de verdad, donde pude sentir su calor y cariño, volví a Hogwarts, Draco no le dijo a nadie, pero nada era igual, me sentía incompleta y solo tenía ganas de llorar. Muchas veces vi a Draco con ojos hinchados, al parecer él también lloraba y cuando lo miraba, mi corazón se partía más y más.

Terminó el quinto año y el padre de Draco estaba en Azkaban, quería decirle algo pero no podía, ya me imaginaba su reacción y su mirada llena de odio; él amaba a su papá, no podía imaginarme su dolor y me sentía muy mal por él.

El sexto año en Hogwarts definitivamente no era mi favorito, Draco al parecer estaba con la niña perfecta de Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson, no me importó, es más, empezaba a considerarlo un tonto insoportable. Pero todos mis sentimientos se mezclaron con tan solo una carta, llegó un viernes; la abrí y en el momento que lo hice mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, luego, el profesor Snape me explicó todo, unos criminales entraron al lugar donde trabajaba mi papá y mataron a todos ahí. Estaba sola, sin ningún corazón que me guíe.


	5. 5 Una decisión y una guerra

**5. Una decisión y una guerra**

Volví a mi casa después de terminar el sexto año de Hogwarts, mil cosas habían pasado pero a mí no me importaba eso, estaba sola. El lugar donde viví desde bebé, me parecía gigante y terrorífico y eso que yo era prácticamente una adulta. Recordaba a mi padre, tal vez era cierto que él no me quería y no me daba importancia pero era mi papá, él me crió y me cuidó cuando mi madre me había abandonado.

Cada noche extrañaba más a mi papá y odiaba más a mi desconocida mamá, odiaba a los muggles y recordé cual era mi propósito en la vida, quería detener que los magos se casen con los muggles, no había pensado en eso por mucho tiempo, de verdad lo quería y sabía de otras personas que también aborrecían a la gente ordinaria: El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus mortífagos. No estaba muy segura si quería ser una mortífaga, si lo hacía todos mis planes tenían la probabilidad de cumplirse, aunque implique tener que ser seguidora del mago más malvado de todos los tiempos. Me decidí, lo iba a hacer y no importaba lo que cueste, mis planes no podían fallar.

Sabía de muchos lugares donde los mortífagos se reunían, los busqué y tuve éxito. Me dijeron que tendría una marca tenebrosa al cumplir con mis primeras órdenes, esperé un tiempo y nada, hasta que un día me contactaron para decirme que el Señor Tenebroso propuso tener una reunión en la casa de los Malfoy; no me agradó mucho la noticia pero fui.

La reunión fue aterradora, conocía a muchas personas ahí que nunca pensé que serían mortífagos, estar sentada en la misma mesa que el Señor Tenebroso me ponía los pelos de punta, pero ocultaba fácilmente mis sentimientos. En la reunión, podía sentir los ojos de Draco clavados en mí, no sé qué pasaba por su cabeza; odio, iras, resentimiento o hasta arrepentimiento, no me importaba porque yo podía ser llorona y sensible pero no era para nada una chica buena.

Las horas más largas de mi vida pasaron, cuando todos se iban, alguien me tomó del brazo, ese alguien era Draco y me pidió que lo acompañe un momento, yo estaba preparada para cualquier cosa porque él ya no me importaba. Me condujo a un cuarto vacío; entré, Draco me miró y me dijo:

-Pamela, ¿por qué haces esto?

-Por la razón que casi todos lo hacen, aunque no lo sepas, tengo un gran interés por la magia oscura.

-No, de verdad, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-¿No me crees? Entonces dime tú por qué estás aquí.

-Porque no tengo opción- Dijo subiendo su tono de voz- Si no me hago mortífago, nos matarán a mí y a mi familia.

-Entonces lo haces por cobardía.- Respondí.

-No puedo hacer nada, no hay lugar donde escondernos, además, esta guerra está marcada, el Señor Tenebroso ya ganó. En cambio, tú sí tienes opción, no es muy tarde para que te retractes, podrías salir lastimada o muerta.

-¿Y a ti te importa eso?- Dije molesta- Porque no olvides que yo soy una sangresucia mentirosa, ¿verdad? ¿Y eso fue una amenaza? ¿Vas a decirles a todos lo que soy?

-No- respondió bajando la cabeza y la voz.- No le diré a nadie.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto para que salga, me empecé a ir y cuando estaba a punto de salir, miré a Draco a los ojos y le dije: 'Gracias', en el mismo tono que él. Una lágrima traviesa rodó por mi cara, como si ese simple y tranquilo: 'No' significara un 'Te extraño' o algo parecido, tal vez no odiaba a Draco después de todo.

Guerra. Pasé meses preparándome para esto pero nunca me pregunté cuanto miedo tendría ya estando ahí, me encontraba en mi escuela luchando supuestamente por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero no sabía qué hacer; estudiantes, profesores, aurores y mortífagos, todos luchando, tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer. Un hechizo casi me llega, me volví a mi atacante y se desató una guerra entre los dos, no sabía quién era pero no me quería cerca definitivamente. Me lastimó un poco pero lo desarmé y lo saqué volando, otro me atacó y otro; cada vez venían más, pensé que iba a morir.

Sin esperar, una mano jaló de la mía y me llevó a rastras por un pasillo, reconocí a esa cabellera rubia y todos mis sentimientos se mezclaron en mi cabeza de nuevo.


	6. 6 Hasta siempre

**Hola, bueno aquí está el último capítulo... Gracias a todos los que han leído y han puesto reviews, son lo máximo!**

**6. Hasta siempre**

Millones de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza mientras Draco corría tomando mi mano: el día que me enteré que yo le gustaba, cuando lo miré por primera vez a los ojos, cuando me consoló y me quedé dormida en su pecho, cuando casi nos besamos y tuve que confesarle lo que en realidad era, pero lo que más recordaba eran las veces que reíamos juntos y cuando lloraba por él.

Draco nos escondió entre una columna y la pared, no me soltó la mano, empezó a acariciarme y me miró a los ojos.

-Perdón.- Me dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Asentí con la cabeza, empecé a llorar y nos abrazamos, más de un año que no sentía su calor ni amor, lo extrañaba mucho. 'Perdóname' le dije, me respondió que sí, me separó de él para hacer algo que yo había perdido la esperanza de que lo haría: me besó. No podía creer que eso estaba pasando y aunque las lágrimas seguían saliendo de nuestros ojos, lo abracé y los besé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ven.- Dijo Draco tomándome de nuevo de la mano- Te voy a sacar de aquí.

Lo agarré fuertemente y salimos de nuestro escondite corriendo, paramos cuando nos dimos cuenta de algo: la guerra había acabado, el señor tenebroso estaba muerto y los mortífagos habían perdido. Familias y amigos se abrazaban, de pronto los padres de Draco se abalanzaron contra él y lo llenaron de besos y caricias, luego su mamá me abrazó como si yo hubiera salvado la vida de su hijo y no al contario.

Draco me ofreció quedarse conmigo en mi casa por un tiempo porque yo estaba muy asustada todo el tiempo y sentía que lo necesitaba conmigo. Mis noches estaban llenas de horrores, tenía miedo de los mortífagos y esa horrible guerra, pero mi mayor temor era que nada de lo que pasó ese día fue verdad y que Draco me odiaba; por eso a veces me despertaba en las noches y le pedía a Draco que me abrace y poder sentirme protegida.

Vendí esa vieja casa y me mudé a un lugar cerca de los Malfoy, era como ser parte de ellos porque pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, mi vida había comenzado nuevamente porque me sentía verdaderamente feliz y todas mis preocupaciones habían desaparecido. Después de algunos años la familia Malfoy se convirtió legalmente en mi familia, cada día que pasaba, Draco y yo nos enamorábamos más uno del otro y la razón de mi felicidad era que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

Nosotros éramos felices e inseparables, amaba a Draco con mi vida y él a mí, sin importarle mi tipo de sangre (cosa que ocultamos de sus padres para que no haya oposiciones en nuestro matrimonio). En este momento, llevamos más de veinte años casados y nuestro amor sigue siendo joven, tenemos un hijo y somos las personas más felices del mundo, nuestra vida es perfecta y completa; con Draco, no podría desear nada más. Al final del día, los sangresucia también podemos tener una vida buena y alegre.

**Bueno, se acabó... Gracias por leer!**

**Dani.**


End file.
